Dollhouse
by EstephMalfoy
Summary: Harry ha quedado gravemente herido, Ron ha muerto y Hermione fue capturada. Voldemort decide usar de señuelo a la chica y aprovechando que mate a un par de amigos de la orden. Draco tiene nuevas ordenes. Y bueno... La mansión Malfoy se parece más una casa de muñecas.
1. Capítulo 1

Dollhouse

El señor tenebroso había ganado y la penumbra ahora llenaba la vida del mundo mágico. La batalla de Hogwarts termino con Harry que perdió el conocimiento, loco y gravemente herido, siendo el motivo de la desesperanza de otros. Ron había muerto protegiendo a Harry, mientras que Hermione había sido capturada y torturada, llevada a una celda y confinada a morir ahí.

Era un lugar pequeño, no sabia a donde la habían llevado porque cuando llego estaba inconsciente por la tortura proporcionada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Podia sentir el frio del invierno filtrarse entre la roca, hasta entumecer sus extremidades, cada día se le daba un poco de comida, que trataba de racionar. Cada día a la misma hora.

A veces escuchaba murmullos y llanto en las celdas contiguas, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a decir palabra. En ocasiones llego a escuchar algunos gritos, pero eran demasiado lejos, aunque podía suponer que estaban siendo torturados o incluso asesinados. Sin embargo a ella no la torturaron más, simplemente la dejaron ahí, como si no existiera, simplemente cumplían con pasarle un plato de sobras frias y una jarra de agua.

Una manera de no volverse loca fue recitar mentalmente algunos hechizos, pociones. Sin embargo esto poco a poco fue desgastándola, hasta el momento en el que comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta dejársela sangrando. Al darse cuenta, algún mortifago decidió compadecerse y darle un libro, uno que no le fuera útil, curiosamente le dio la Historia de Hogwarts, era cierto, ese libro no la ayudaría en nada a sobrevivir, pero al menos podía pasar el rato leyendo y olvidarse de su encierro, simplemente hundirse en su lectura.

Sentia sus ojos pesados, sus dedos entumecidos y su cabeza adolorida, hoy curiosamente no había recibido aun su plato, en realidad no sabia que hora era, pero era una constante la llegada de su comida, su estomago llevaba un rato quejándose y su lengua se secaba. Algo iba mal.

Un tiempo después, quizá unas horas o tan solo 5 minutos, llego un mortifago quien en seriedad total se acerco a su celda, abrió la puerta y le pidió que saliera. La chica agarro su libro y camino lentamente, en realidad no se sentía con ganas de mostrar resistencia. Quiza se habían cansado de alimentarla y mantenerla con vida, quizá querían asesinarla y desocupar una celda pronto. Talvez querían más información de Harry, sin embargo, ella no tenia nada que decir, la ultima vez que lo vio fue en el momento de la guerra en el que la raptaron, no podía ayudarles, no sabia más que ellos a partir de ahí y aunque supiera, en realidad preferiría morir.

Conforme cruzaban pasillos la chica se dio cuenta de la bella arquitectura del lugar, era un estilo gotico oscuro, a su mente se le hacia curiosamente familiar. Fue hasta que llego a un salón con al menos una docena de personas y una gran mesa que pudo darse cuenta. Estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Pudo idenificar la sobria decoración y la chimenea, esa era la misma sala donde había sido torturada, sintió un picor en las letras que marcaban su brazo, lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos y su instinto de huir se hizo presente. Sin embargo no se movio. Trato de mantener su postura y su cara inquebrantable ante todas las miradas curiosas.

Fue Narcissa la primera en avanzar hacia ella – Bienvenida srta. Granger- el señor tenebroso desea que te unas a la cena con nosotros, acompañame porfavor para darte ropa adecuada- Narcissa abandono la habitación y seguida por la joven. Abrio una pequeña puerta que daba a algo parecido a un estudio. Narcissa la miro detenidamente y con un par de movimientos de su varita la chica quedo arreglada, con un largo vestido negro y una capa negra encima, la verdad es que el vestido no era favorecedor para nada, era algo que le quedaba exageradamente grande y parecía un saco de patatas, su cabello se acomodo suavemente y un suave maquillaje completo su outfit – Estamos listas para recibir al señor tenebroso- y salió decidida hacia la sala en la que estaban todos reunidos.

Una vez ahí volvió a reunirse con su familia y dejo a Hermione otra vez sola siendo observada detenidamente por todos. Pudo reconocer a varias personas de la sala.

Los Malfoy, todos con un rostro ilegible; el largo cabello de Lucius ahora estaba adornado por unas canas que daban un aspecto aun mas brillante a su cabeza, Narcissa también parecía desgastada y unos años mayor que como recordaba, mientras Draco tenia un rostro duro y marcado, había crecido un par de centímetros desde que lo vio por ultima vez, superando a su padre, parecía también haber aumentado un par de kilos, que lo hacían lucir intimidante, los Lestrange, bueno que se puede decir de ellos, aparte de un par de canas y arrugas en el rostro de Bellatrix irradiaba la misma energía y odio que siempre. Theodore Nott, un compañero de la escuela que era realmente inteligente y sumamente grande comparado con ella había tomado un aspecto más masculino, sin embargo su cara permanecia relajada, como si todo en ese espacio le pareciera demasiado aburrido y el que suponía era su padre, un hombre que al igual que Theodore, era muy masculino, sin embargo este estrangulaba con una mirada, se veía como un asesino psicópata. Tambien pudo ver a su ex maestro de pociones, quien parecía no cambiar nada, su cabello seguía tan negro y graso como el día que se infiltraron en Hogwarts, el ultimo momento en que lo vio.

Algunos otros compañeros de años superiores a Hermione se hicieron presentes, sin embargo su análisis fue detenido cuando Voldemort atravesó la puerta, parecía flotar por el aire (tal vez lo hacia) con una larga y airosa túnica. A su lado no estaba Nagini, lo cual era algo extraño, pero supuso que no seria correcto preguntar el porque.

-Señorita Granger- siseo el señor tenebroso- Debo reconocer que es extraño verla viva, sin embargo creo que es nuestro día de suerte, esta en una pieza- giro alrededor de la chica lo cual la incomodo sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente se detuvo y procuro respirar lento, como una presa que se hace la muerta o que no se mueve para no llamar la atención del depredador. – Será un placer que nos acompañe a cenar- dijo mientras invitaba a todos a sentarse – Tu, por ser la invitada de honor a un lado mio- escucho a Bellatrix renegar y moverse un asiento a la derecha.

No fue hasta que Voldemort sujeto su mano y la guio que se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de caer, sus piernas se sentían como una gelatina de plomo, si ello pudiera tener sentido. Frente a ella estaba Lucius quien mantenía una mirada fría y calculadora sin emitir ningún comentario.

-Disfruten la cena- todos los platos comenzaron a llenarse, sin embargo Hermione no podía probar bocado – Imperio – de pronto el cerebro de la chica se sintió mas ligero y se dio cuenta que la habían maldecido – Come- ordenó

Su cuerpo actuo en automatico, tomo el cubierto y comenzó a comer una crema espesa que estaba en su plato, no pudo parar hasta que el plato fuerte estuvo terminado.

Comenzo a sentirse descompuesta. Cuando los platos desaparecieron todos permanecieron en sus sillas como si esperaran el permiso para retirarse.

-Bueno, se que muchos se preguntaran que hace la señorita Granger aquí, estoy seguro que la respuesta les alegrará- se detuvo un momento para ver las caras de los presentes, ninguna presentaba emoción alguna, no había alegría en esas caras, sin embargo prosiguió- he decidido que sea parte de nuestras filas – Si ella ya estaba mareada, esto estaba segura que haría que se pusiera color verde- Será entrenada y participara activamente en nuestras misiones, como un mortifago- se comenzó a escuchar voces por lo bajo, esto no podía estar pasando ¿verdad?

-Supongo que la conmocion les ha impedido aplaudir por tan increíble hecho- Pero todos callaron – bueno, ahora vamos con el postre- aparecieron en la mesa unos increíbles postres.

Hermione sintió su estomago rehusarse a probar bocado, sin embargo sus brazos se movieron involuntariamente hacia un pastel de chocolate que estaba frente a ella.

Lo comió de manera automática mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Conforme terminaban el señor tenebroso les pedia que se retirarán hasta que no quedaron en la mesa más que Bellatrix, los Malfoy y Hermione -Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, retírense- ordeno, los tres se pusieron de pie automáticamente y salieron, Narcissa acaricio el hombro de su hijo antes de perderse tras un pesado par de puertas de madera oscura. –Joven Malfoy, me siento dichoso de que hayas aceptado- el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y el mayor prosiguió – bueno señorita Granger, como se dará cuenta y podrá deducir, su ex compañero de colegio tiene algo que ver con todo esto, debido a que es el que mejor podría conocerla y he decidido que será quien la entrene para sus nuevas tareas- se veía genuinamente emocionado – pero porfavor, muéstrate agradecida y dense al menos un apretón de manos-

Y como el cerebro entumido de Hermione debió sospechar, su cuerpo se acerco peligrosamente al del rubio y extendió su mano que fue estrechada por una blanca y extrañamente confortable mano.

-Bueno ahora, le quitaré mi Imperio, pero sabes bien que tienes que ponérselo de nuevo inmediatamente- el chico asintió nuevamente – Bien, ahora los dejo, muéstrale a tu compañera su habitación. Mañana comenzaras con su entrenamiento- y desapareció.

Con su mente de nuevo en su dominio, Hermione sintió su estomago revolverse y subir por su garganta, devolviendo al menos la mitad de la comida en el suelo, incluido el postre.

-Ugh, no hagas eso, por Merlin, controlate- un hechizo de limpieza dejo el suelo impecable – Ahora sígueme-

Hermione no entendía porque lo seguía, en realidad se sentía mareada, y solo quería tirarse en el suelo y llorar, pero algo del orgullo que aun había en ella se lo impidió. Subieron escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, cruzaron un par de pasillos largos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta considerablemente más pequeña a la de la sala, el chico la abrió y la invito a pasar. Hermione pudo ver una gran cama, con sabanas en color verde, demasiado cliché para su gusto. Un par de sillones cercanos a una ventana, tres puertas más además de la entrada.

-Ahora, supongo que tengo que ponerte el Imperio, Granger- sintió un escalofrio de escuchar su apellido de esa fría y familiar voz. Giro su cabeza a su ex compañero y lo miro fijamente, mientras sus ojos de inundaban de lagrimas – Oh no llores, sabes que lo tengo que hacer – En un extraño y estúpido impulso Hermione se avento contra el, tratando de quitarle su varita, sin embargo no calculo bien la fuerza del muchacho y sus pocas posibilidades, porque rapidamente la tuvo bajo su peso, sentado a horcajadas de ella, sosteniéndola firmemente – Lo lamento- y sintió la varita pegarse en su sien y luego su mente se sintió ligera – Ahora ve a darte un baño, que hueles a vomito y ve a dormir- se acerco a una puerta de las que no alcanzo a reconocer – Esta da directamente a mi habitación, porfavor no intentes nada estúpido- y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Hermione se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta un par de segundos, cuando su cuerpo reacciono y la hizo ponerse de pie e ir directamente al baño, no había muchas opciones, quedaban 2 puertas, la primera que abrió resulto ser el baño, la otra lo averiguaría después. Lleno la bañera y se hundió en ella. Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar al baño, hace mucho que no se sentía tan limpia, los mortifagos por lo regular hacían solo un hechizo de limpieza en la celda y a ella, ahora en la tina se sentía tan diferente, tomo un par de pociones que estaban a un lado, eran para el cabello y el cuerpo. Sintio como seda el liquido mientras lo pasaba por su cabello enredado, poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que tuvo una suavidad que le permitió cepillarlo con sus dedos. Su cuerpo lo fue tallando suavemente con una esponja mientras sentía el agua envolviéndola después de tanto tiempo.

Salio hasta que el agua estuvo demasiado fría, se sento en la cama con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, las cosas estaban siendo muy extrañas, si bien el Imperio hacia que estuviera a merced de Malfoy, este jamás le había pedido que dejara de pensar, se dejo caer en la cama y se arrastro hasta la almohada, sintió su cabello mojado dejar un rastro húmedo, dejo caer la toalla al suelo y se metió desnuda entre una pesada cobija.

Las cosas estaban siendo demasiado extrañas, incluso pudo recordar a su ex enemigo/compañero decirle: lo lamento. Ese no era para nada el chico que ella recordaba. Estaba por comenzar a reconocer el impacto que todo esto había tenido en el mundo mágico.


	2. Capítulo 2

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, sintió su cuerpo pesado y caliente, no pudo evitar pensar en lo cómoda que estaba y cuanto había extrañado tener una cama donde dormir. Pero luego recordó su situación. No estaba ahí porque fuera libre, si no porque era utilizada.

Escucho un ruido venir de la puerta por la que desapareció el rubio la noche pasada.

-Bueno si aquí esta nuestro ratón de biblioteca favorito, debo admitir que esto es lo más emocionante que ha pasado desde la batalla- dijo un chico castaño, alto y con unos profundos ojos azules, a diferencia de los años escolares había ganado algo de masa muscular, podía notarlo bajo una playera gris que llevaba.

-Nott, te dije que no podías entrar…- dijo aburridamente, pero se quedo sin habla al ver a Granger en su cama, sus hombros desnudos relucían mientras se asomaban unas pequeñas pecas y unos marcados huesos, lo que hacia más evidente su mala alimentación en la celda – Granger, ¿Por qué no traes ropa? Ve a ponerte algo- dijo mientras volteaba hacia la pared llevando a su amigo con el.

-No sabia que tenia ropa- En realidad pudo suponerlo, pero ayer claramente la orden fue bañarse e irse a dormir, aunque quizá solo quería justificarse con ello.

-Claro que tienes ropa, la puerta de la izquierda es tu guardarropa, porfavor, elige algo, de preferencia cómodo que comenzaremos con el entrenamiento-

Mientras la castaña se dirigía a la puerta y entraba ahí para cambiarse Theo le dio un codazo a Draco – Bueno, eso si que es nuevo, tienes a Hermione Granger, la femina del trío de oro desnuda a un lado de tu habitación ¿no es un sueño para ti? Mojado claro-

-Nott, cállate- respondió fríamente, sin embargo su amigo no quito su gran sonrisa.

En lo que la chica seguía en el guardarropa llego un elfo con 3 bandejas de comida.

-Gracias- saludo solemnemente el rubio y el elfo desapareció.

El par de chicos se sentaron en los sillones y esperaron para comer.

Hermione salió con un pantalón oscuro y una playera que parecía de algodón, en color verde. Al parecer los Slytherin no conocían otro color.

Se acerco lentamente a los sillones, donde la invitaron a sentarse y le ofrecieron una charola de comida, fruta, huevos y pan francés.

-Tienes que alimentarte bien, subir de peso y recuperar fuerzas- dijo el rubio quien parecía recitar un instructivo.

Sin decir palabra tomo un tenedor y comenzó a comer.

-¿Quieres té?- ofreció Nott

-Si, por favor- asintió y ofreció la taza cercana al chico.

El desayuno termino en silencio, de vez en cuando el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco cuando veía a su amigo sonreír maliciosamente, sin embargo, ella no lo noto o no le dio importancia.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- rompió el silencio tímidamente, ante un asentimiento ella continuo- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de todo esto?-

-Bueno, como puedes recordar, tu amigo cara rajada Potter no murió y eso tiene al señor tenebroso algo preocupado, así que decidieron que tu eres la mejor motivación para que salga de su madriguera y esto oficialmente acabe, supongo que es solo un titulo que se desea obtener- al no recibir respuesta continuo- además, sirves más como miembro de los mortifagos que como una prisionera desnutrida, finalmente eres una bruja demasiado buena y si algo que el señor tenebroso admira es el poder, ignorando tu condición sanguínea-

-Ademas, eras muy buena en la escuela, muchas veces Draco y yo nos vimos peleando contigo por ser el mejor de la clase-

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, primero, el comportamiento de sus ex compañeros de colegio era demasiado amable, quizá la ultima vez que interactuó con ellos le habían gritado sangre sucia en el pasillo y luego se habrían reído. Como si hubieran dicho la broma más inteligente.

Se removió un poco incomoda en su asiento, viendo la taza vacía con la que sus dedos jugaban – No me sirvió de mucho- dijo finalmente en un tono seco y algo melancólico.

Hubo un largo silencio donde nadie se atrevió a decir nada, como si quisieran respetar el dolor de la chica.

El elfo llego segundos después y se llevo las charolas.

-Bueno, es momento de irme, nos vemos más tarde Draco- se despidió Nott – adiós Granger

El cuarto quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Ven, vamos por tu varita- dijo sutilmente el rubio restando importancia - cabe destacar que ahora que tienes el Imperio, no puedes hacer ningún hechizo contra mi u otro mortifago, así que te ordeno que no lo intentes, es más no lo pienses siquiera.-

La chica lo siguió por la puerta por la que había aparecido hoy, era la de su habitación, vio una gran cama con sabanas oscuras, todo en colores grises, para ser honesta imagino el cuarto con algo más de verde que recordara a su casa de Hogwarts, pero no fue asi, todo era gris, solo había un pequeño banderín de los que usaban en los torneos de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Era un poco más grande que el cuarto asignado a Hermione, pero seguía teniendo el mismo acomodo, acercándose a una mesa el chico recogió una caja de madera, se la extendió, y ella la acomodo entre sus dedos, pudo sentir la magia atravesar la madera, sus dedos vibrar como si hubiera electricidad en ellos.

-Anda, es tuya, no nos quedaremos todo el día admirando la caja- apresuró.

Con los dedos temblorosos retiro la tapa, al fondo pudo ver su varita, sintió nostalgia al verla, se la habían quitado la noche de la batalla. Unas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos mientras tomaba en sus dedos suavemente, sintió el calor de sostenerla de nuevo, de pronto se sintió avergonzada, su compañero de colegio estaba a escasos pasos, y ella estaba en un momento demasiado intimo con su varita. Sin embargo el no decía nada, simplemente le dio su espacio y se limito a mirarla.

Pasados unos minutos Hermione se sintió demasiado confiada como para hacer un hechizo, intento uno que le enseñaron en segundo grado, apunto al sillón y este se transformo en un gato. Inconscientemente había recordado a su mascota.

-Bueno, diría que estoy sorprendido, pero no en realidad, todos sabemos lo buena que eres para los hechizos, solo era cuestión de poner a tu mente perezosa a trabajar de nuevo- dijo Draco acercándose a ella, acariciando suavemente al gato, quien solto un sonoro ronroneo en la mano del chico.

-Lo siento, lo transformare enseguida-

-Granger, relájate, no pasa nada, tienes que dejar de disculparte por tonterías…-volteo a ver al gato- en realidad me gusta mi nuevo sillón que maulla.

Ella soltó una risa genuina, que generó una leve sonrisa en el muchacho.

Durante las semanas siguientes Hermione y Draco habían pasado mucho tiempo practicando, usaban un salón cercano a sus cuartos, el espacio era muy privado y rara vez encontraban a alguien merodeando, por lo regular era Theo que veía a Draco mientras sonreía y alzaba una ceja, haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos, también aparecia Narcissa, quien preguntaba como les iba y si se le ofrecia algo, a lo cual su hijo siempre se negó, pasaban otros mortifagos solo supervisando, quizá por ordenes del señor tenebroso. Durante la tarde un elfo aparecía con bandejas de comida, los chicos se sentaban en silencio, solo hablaban para decir algún nuevo hechizo a practicar o si necesitaban que les pasaran la sal, lo más intimo que habían comentado era si a alguno no le gustaba una comida acompañado por une breve explicación del porqué.

La rutina al llegar a su cuarto era parecida, leia un rato, se metia a la bañera , luego a la cama, aunque ahora usaba pijamas. Y al despertar Draco llegaba, desayunaban e iban a practicar. Era un ciclo rutinario que parecia comodo.

Fue hasta que Voldemort los cito a una cena a mediados de noviembre que todo cambiaria.

Hermione fue obligada a asistir como todos los demás mortifagos, así que ese día, su compañero le pidió usara el uniforme, lo rebusco en el armario y al final de este ahí estaba, negro, con una capucha, largo y con botas a juego.

Mientras se metía en el sintió como le quemaba, ese fue el momento definitivo en que se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mal.

Draco paso por ella y ambos salieron hacia el salón donde se reunirían. Todos estaban a la expectativa, se dio cuenta de que todos se sorprendieron al verla, más repuesta, más viva. La vez pasada la habían visto como un aperitivo, pero ahora podría ser incluso imponente, el Slytherin no se alejo de ella, incluso llego Theo a acompañarlos.

-Bueno, no pareces tu- dijo mientras hacia que diera una vuelta sobre si misma

-No soy yo-

El silencio se hizo en la sala, apareció Voldemort, parecía nostálgico, afligido y eso daba miedo. Cargaba en sus manos un bulto que parecía pesado.

Se acerco en silencio a la mesa y deposito ahí el bulto, fue cuando todos pudieron darse cuenta que se trataba de Nagini. La serpiente estaba agonizando, pero algo no era normal en ella, parecia transformarse, parecia tomar un rostro humano en segundos.

-Subditos, acérquense- dijo en un tono bajo sin dejar de ser amenazante.

Todos caminaron hacia la mesa y se reunieron alrededor de ella.

-Nuestra querida Nagini esta por morir, con ella un trozo de mi alma, me temo que resulta imperativo apurar la búsqueda de Harry Potter, mientras el viva, seguiré muriendo, lentamente.-

La serpiente siguió retorciéndose hasta que cayo inerte en la mesa, fue transformando su apariencia, se volvió por completo en un humano, una anciana delgada con rasgos asiáticos. De piel palida grisasea.

Voldemort beso su frente y cargo su cuerpo, antes de salir, solo pronuncio – Bellatrix tu sabes que hacer-

Todos quedaron en silencio, volteando a verse mientras Bellatrix tomaba lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Tomen asientos todos- ordeno suavemente, extraño para ella. Una vez todos acomodados prosiguió –Como ya oyeron tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Armaremos grupos de ataques para buscar en las principales ciudades, pondremos un tiempo limite de 3 semanas. Si no pueden traer a Potter, al menos traigan información o buenas noticias, algunos muggles o personas de la resistencia muertas. Recuerden que esta es una guerra.-

Hubo un grupo de Mortifagos jóvenes, donde estaban incluidos Draco y Hermione, este grupo iría a Latinoamerica. Una vez acabada la asignación todos se retiraron, todos tenían que prepararse para salir mañana al amanecer.

En el camino a su habitación ni Draco ni Hermione dijeron nada, se limitaron a caminar. Theo los acompaño hasta que llego a una chimenea para ir a su casa. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del rubio se detuvieron, ambos pasaron.

-Bueno, esas si que son noticias nuevas, nadie lo habría esperado, estoy seguro que este es un plan de urgencia. Algo de verdad debe esta muy mal- dijo el chico – Ahora, creo que no tengo que decirte esto pero lo haré, Granger, apunta a matar, se que esto es difícil, son tus amigos, es tu causa, pero debes entender que ahora las cosas son diferentes-

Los ojos cafés se abrieron en sorpresa, definitivamente no esperaba algo asi, ni pensarlo, podía sospechar que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero jamás estaría preparada para ese momento.

-No puedo- dijo mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- No podré hacerlo Malfoy

-Claro que podrás, esto no es un juego, tienes que hacerlo, morirás si te resistes- respondió severamente – Mira, como tu, quiero que esta basura termine y preferiría que no ganara el señor tenebroso. Pero no es momento para hacer una revolución tu sola.

Algo iba extraño en la conversación, no era la respuesta que esperaba del chico.

-Haz lo que sea necesario para seguir con vida, es una orden- y entonces lo supo, tendría que asesinar, maldecir, lo que fuera necesario, pero seguiría con vida. Quizá lo había malinterpretado, pero algo en las palabras de su compañero le habían dado un poco de esperanza.


End file.
